


Episode III: Dirty Talk

by YouKinkyBastards



Series: You Kinky Bastards [3]
Category: podcast - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Talk, Gen, Podcast, high pitch voice, you kinky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKinkyBastards/pseuds/YouKinkyBastards
Summary: How many names can you call a vagina, and are they sexy? Sex phone lines are still open, and is it worth it? Why is Miss Cake reading this smutty Kylo/Hux fanfic in a high pitch voice?Contains mature content. For pure comedic humor only.





	Episode III: Dirty Talk

Vagina, let me count the ways to say your name, and thy name is Cunt. Miss Cake loves this kink, and Red is sick of it from previous relationships. 

[You Kinky Bastard's Dirty Talk](http://bit.ly/YKBDirtyTalk)


End file.
